


let's go on dreaming

by isadorator



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, Mutual Pining, Season 3 Speculation, Self-Indulgent, Spoilers, af :Da, alya is #teamadrienette, i'll swap out fox!alya's name if canon gives us one lol, zagspoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isadorator/pseuds/isadorator
Summary: M. Adrien Agreste, you are formally invited to Mayor André Bourgeois' ball at Le Grand Paris, held in honour of the heroic accomplishments of Ladybug and Chat Noir.
Once again, Adrien finds himself trapped between his heart, his duty, and his limits.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zaphirite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaphirite/gifts).



> Crispy prompted me [this fabulous scene from Enchanted](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9zlFuLTNAKw) on my ladrien blog way back when and I kind of.... went a little overboard, lol. I didn't go 1:1 with the song, but I think my version of it worked out well. Hope you enjoy! :D

Chat Noir sat at the ledge of a rooftop overlooking the Seine, twirling his baton between his fingers before collapsing it. He tapped it against his knee as he waited.

She should _be_ here by now—

His cat ears flicked up as he heard Reynard arrive, the other hero puffing out a breath as her boots landed on the tiles. Her fox necklace shifted on her chest as she pushed back her mane of two-toned hair.

“Sorry, I had to break up a bar fight on the way here,” said Reynard, stretching her arms above her head. She held it up there as she yawned, her jaw stretching wide to show her sharp, white teeth. Smacking her lips together, she lowered her arms to cross them. “Anyway, what’s up? Got any more clues about the new supervillain in town?”

“No,” Chat sighed, standing up to meet her. “No, this is about the mayor’s ball that’s coming up.”

Reynard wrinkled her nose. “You mean the one I _wasn’t_ invited to?”

Chat winced. Yeah, he… should have realized that might be a sore spot.

“Sorry,” he said.

Lila may have left Paris, sent away to a boarding school far from Hawk Moth’s reach. But… on her last rampage, Volpina managed to do a _lot_ of damage before he and Ladybug finally took her down.

Reynard waved her hand at him.

“Hey, it’s not _your_ fault people don’t realize that I’m not Volpina. I don’t blame them for still being scared.” She touched her Miraculous, fingers tracing the edge of the pendant. “No matter how long it takes, I’ll show them the truth about me and Trixx.”

Chat smiled. “I’m proud of you. You’ve come a long way.”

“Thanks,” said Reynard. She scratched the back of her head, a pleased blush on her face. “But, while I _do_ love you telling me how awesome I am—”

“I didn’t say _that_ ,” Chat cut in, bemused.

“—I know that’s not why you _really_ called me here,” she finished.

Why were all his teammates so _perceptive?_

“Yeah,” Chat said, grimacing. "I talked to Ladybug about it and she agreed. But she wasn’t happy and I don’t think you’ll be either.”

Reynard tilted her head, tail moving behind her in slow, curious strokes. “What is it?”

“I need a favour.”

  


* * *

  


Chat was right. Reynard wasn’t happy.

  


* * *

  


Mayor Bourgeois’ ball was held in Le Grand Paris. Which meant, of course, that Chloé would be there to pull Adrien onto the dance floor; this was an unshakeable, immutable fact in his world.

What _didn’t_ make sense was Adrien accidentally stepping on Chloé’s foot as they swayed together and Chloé… _not_ blowing up over it?

“Are you okay?” he finally asked.

Chloé seemed to wake up, blinking up at him, before furrowing her brow.

“I’m…” She looked away. “Why wouldn’t I be? Everyone adores me, right?”

Usually, when Chloé said that, it wasn’t a question.

The song ended and they slowed to stop. Before Adrien could think of an answer, Chloé’s wandering eyes lit up and she broke away from him, tugging at his wrist.

“It’s _Ladybug!_ ” she squealed, nearly wrenching Adrien’s arm out of his socket as she dragged them both over. “Yoohoo, Ladybug!”

Adrien barely had a second to prepare himself before he was in front of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Well… Ladybug and Reynard using her disguise powers to cover for him. Adrien couldn’t turn down _both_ his invitations, after all. He was incredibly grateful that neither of them pried into why the real Chat Noir was too busy to go.

Pulling away from Reynard, Ladybug rubbed her elbow, her shoulders tense as she winced. “Oh, hey… Chloé. A-Adrien.”

“Hi, Ladybug,” Adrien returned, sounding a little too breathy to be natural. He cleared his throat and nodded at Reynard. “Hello again, Chat Noir.”

It was incredibly strange to see himself shoot himself a two-fingered salute, but that was the life of a superhero for you.

Reynard had even humored him by adding to the illusion what he’d planned to wear: a waistcoat over Chat Noir’s armour and a bowtie tied just above his bell, both in emerald tones. It had the dual purpose of meeting the event’s formal wear guidelines and being easy to tear off in case of an akuma attack.

“Ladybug!” Chloé crowded into the space between Ladybug and Reynard, already brandishing her phone. “Let’s take a selfie together!”

Chloé tried to get an arm around Ladybug’s shoulders; Ladybug ducked away, grimacing as she held her hands up. Chloé stepped back, looking like she’d been slapped.

“Uh, Chloé, now’s, uh, not—” Ladybug started to say, but was interrupted by someone turning on the speaker system.

“Ladies and gentlemen, esteemed guests, it’s nearly midnight,” the announcer began. “I would like to ask each of you to invite a new partner to dance this next waltz, which was composed by the acclaimed musician, Jagged Stone.”

Adrien tried to keep a lid on his excitement—Jagged Stone liked to experiment with different musical genres sometimes, incorporating what worked into his style, and this was _bound_ to be good.

But then Chloé grabbed Reynard’s hand and yanked them both away, an unhappy tilt to her mouth.

“Let’s go!” she snapped and disappeared into the crowd with a protesting Reynard.

Which left Adrien and Ladybug.

Side by side.

Alone.

Ladybug chewed on her lip, hands clasped over the black cocktail dress she wore over her armour, and she…

She looked up at Adrien, her blush nearly hidden by her mask and freckles, her blue, uncertain eyes matching the nervous little grin she flashed him.

The musicians started up again, their music playing slow and sweet. Adrien timed his breath to the beat, trying to calm his racing heart. He failed to stop an adoring smile from spreading across his face.

( _How many times was he going to fall for her?_ )

Forcing himself to stop gawking and actually _do_ something, Adrien offered his hand for her to take.

“Do… um, do you want to dance?” he asked.

Ladybug stared down at his outstretched hand. Her gaze shot up and she nodded wildly, carefully placing her hand in his. Adrien clasped it as tightly as he dared; her gloved fingers were cool against his heated skin.

Together, they stepped further into the crowded dance floor until they could find an empty spot.

Actually getting into the proper waltz position proved to be more difficult than Adrien thought. Instead of having his right hand over her left shoulder blade, he was tempted to slide it down to her waist. To take the chance to hold her even closer…

But then Ladybug rested her hand on his shoulder, biting her lip.

“I-I’m still a beginner,” she admitted shyly. “Chat and I aren’t used to these types of events, so…”

Lifting their joined hands, Adrien wondered how she’d react if she knew the truth.

“I know you’ll do great,” he said. “Just follow my lead.”

His encouraging words were enough to square her shoulders. After their first tentative steps, she caught on quickly to the rhythm of the dance, her jerky motions smoothing out into gentle sways.

“That’s it,” he told her. Adrien didn’t realize how far he leaned in to speak until he heard the faintest gasp escape her lips.

The sound branded itself in his mind, along with the feel of Ladybug in his arms as they danced, so comfortable and warm. As Adrien or Chat Noir, he'd always thought he and his lady fit well together.

It felt good. It felt _right_.

The world narrowed down to the two of them as they stared at each other, frozen in motion as they waltzed but didn't move any closer.

But… Ladybug didn’t move away either. Not even with Adrien’s face next to hers, their cheeks and noses nearly brushing.

An inch to his right and he could kiss her lips.

Ladybug’s hand tightened on his shoulder.

“Th-thanks… for being patient with me,” those captivating lips formed and Adrien tore his gaze away to catch her eyes crinkling her mask as she smiled.

( _How many times?_ )

“I…,” Adrien began to say but fell into silence.

It wasn’t that he forgot to say ‘you’re welcome’ so much as the phrase was _pushed off_ his tongue; three words shoved their way to the tip, hanging there and _demanding_ to be set free.

“Ladybug, I…,” he started again.

She blinked at him, beautiful and brave and _amazing_ in every way that mattered.

“What is it?” she asked and Adrien swallowed dryly, his heart pounding in his ears.

Adrien Agreste wasn’t a stranger to Ladybug anymore. Not after all the times she saved him from Volpina. Chat Noir may be her best friend and partner, but Adrien was something of a friend now too.

Would it be so strange to tell her how he felt?

Would it be selfish to want his lady to like him twice over?

Would it be… _okay_ to hope that she’d feel something other than friendship for him one day? For either side of him?

“I… I admire you,” Adrien finally said.

No, that wasn’t what he wanted to tell her. At least, not all of it. But, regardless, he enjoyed the flush that stole across Ladybug’s face.

“O-oh?” she squeaked.

“Yeah,” he said. And then he continued with, “Well, of course, you’re incredible. And awesome. But, also… ah…”

Ladybug’s nose touched his as they danced around the ballroom.

“Yes?” she asked, pinning him with half-lidded eyes.

Adrien could barely breathe, his stomach and chest tight, both twisting from trapped butterflies.

“I… um, I—”

A clawed hand grasped his other shoulder. Adrien parted from his lady, turning around to see a strained grin on Reynard’s face.

“Mind if I cut in?” she asked.

Adrien hesitated, still reeling from what he’d been about to confess, and peeked at Ladybug.

She… she didn’t look happy. More lava-spewingly _furious_.

“I don’t think—” Adrien began, but Reynard grabbed Ladybug’s hand anyway.

“ _Paw_ some, catch you later!!” she nearly yelled and absconded with Ladybug.

Adrien stared after them as they mingled with the other dancers, feeling distinctly off-centre.

“My puns aren’t that bad,” he muttered.

It was then that Chloé marched up to him and slipped her arm around his, looking just as angry as Ladybug had.

“Come on, Adrikins, you’re escorting me back to my room!” she declared.

Since it was only a few floors up, Adrien let her tug him along, guiding him up the grand staircase that lead to the lobby.

“Is everything alright?” he asked.

“No! Chat Noir is the worst dance partner I’ve ever had!!” Chloé hissed. “Honestly, accusing _me_ of stepping on his tail? And he barely looked at me—too busy making goo goo eyes at Ladybug, I suspect—”

Adrien coughed, feeling uncomfortably hot. That was… pretty close, actually.

“—before saying something like ‘my oh-tea-pea!!’ and _abandoning_ me to go after her! In the middle of a dance with _me!!_ Chloé Bourgeois!!! Can you _believe_ it?!”

Adrien nodded absently, looking back at the ballroom floor. The song he and Ladybug danced to was ending; he was high enough on the staircase to pick Reynard and Ladybug out of the crowd.

Reynard twirled Ladybug before dipping her with a flourish, the illusion of her cat tail rising up to form a heart.

Adrien stomped down the little flare of jealousy—he'd learned his lesson with Copycat—and sighed. He turned away, wondering how much longer he’d have to wait to be honest with Ladybug.

With the Butterfly Miraculous still out there, being used for evil purposes, it was too dangerous to reveal their secret identities. And as for telling Ladybug how much he loved her?

Tonight, he’d been close to saying it. But he just… couldn’t spit it out.

( _Not yet._ )


End file.
